<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wonder by Rainsince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225139">Wonder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainsince/pseuds/Rainsince'>Rainsince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainsince/pseuds/Rainsince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m not your father’s best friend. He will never tell me the embarrassing things in his life, his secrets and dreams, like how he told Lin, and I’ve long accepted that." Pema and Ikki had a heart to heart talk about soulmates and life partners as they watch the old couple</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong/Tenzin, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wonder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had some free time and so I wrote this. ehhehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Air Temple Island stood magnificently as ever. Even with the years it had endured, the same old aura was still there, breathtaking and wonderful. Groups of airbenders and acolytes gathered together for their morning meditation led by Meelo after Jinora, who was supposed to lead it, was called to help her ailing father.</p><p>Thirteen years had passed and many things had changed, people had come and gone but memories stay, no matter how long it has been.</p><p>Ikki, now twenty-four, is currently the one who does the things around the island while Jinora is now the head of the Air Nation. Responsibilities are on their shoulders but it was not the same as their father's. They would be free to love whoever they want, free to do anything they like, and live like a true airbender like their ancestors.</p><p>Under the glare of the sun, Ikki nodded as she helped her father stand up from the old wooden bench. She calmly answered all of his questions, though some of them had been asked already. The young airbender remained cool and passive in her every approach to her father.</p><p>They said it's an early set of Alzheimer's disease.</p><p>They were determined to help the master airbender to fight against it, offering their support and help. They remained hopeful but it was clear that the old airbender's health is slowly deteriorating. It came in little signs like forgetting plans then forgetting names until forgetting faces.</p><p>Ikki couldn't count how many times she had seen her mother cry after being sent away by her husband who wants nothing but to see his woman that goes with the name of Lin Beifong. She knew that it isn't her father's fault, he's sick and it's not like he's doing it on purpose but the pain is still there. From the tears of her mother's eyes, Jinora's obvious stress, Meelo's losing patience, and the confusion in Rohan's eyes.</p><p>"Is Lin coming today?" Pema asked her second eldest child tiredly, dark circles surrounding her eyes.</p><p>Ikki nodded mutely as she accepted the warm bowl of vegetable soup from her mother's hand. "Meelo phoned her earlier and she said she'd come and help take care of dad."</p><p>"That's great. Please send my regards to Lin." Pema smiled but Ikki can see that it was forced. Her mother had always been kind and loving, and it pains to see her always adjusting for everyone's liking.</p><p>"Doesn't that bother you?" Ikki said before she could stop herself. She doesn't know the full details of what happened between her parents and Lin, all she knew is that her mom is hurt with what is happening. "I know it isn't my place but you are his wife and not Lin. You're supposed to be the one who's beside him, not her."</p><p>Pema looked up surprised before frowning. "Is that why you've been cold to Lin these past few days? Oh Ikki, I'm so sorry."</p><p>"You don't need to apologize, mom. I only care about you and I don't like seeing you hurt." Ikki reasoned out with a heavy sigh.</p><p>Her mother caress her cheeks, smiling at her gratefully. "I'll be okay, sweetie. You don't need to worry about me."</p><p>"But mom-" Ikki tried to argue back but the sound of knocking on their door interrupted her.</p><p>"Lin is here. Please be nice, Ikki." Pema squeezed her hands before moving to open the door, revealing the Chief of Police but instead of her metal armor, Lin is dressed in a simple light green tunic.</p><p>"Hello, Lin. Thank you for coming to help us with Tenzin." Pema greeted before ushering the older woman to enter the house. "We hope we aren't bothering you?"</p><p>Lin waved her off, even without her armor, she still carried the air of authority around her. She's still full of charisma even at the age of sixty-seven. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad to be of help."</p><p>Pema nodded. "I believe Tenzin is outside. Ikki, show Lin your father."</p><p>Lin looked at the airbender who watched her with careful eyes. "Ikki." She greeted with a nod.</p><p>"Chief." Ikki replied with a tight lipped smile. "Dad is outside. Come with me."</p><p>Lin followed her to the back of the house. The two of them kept a good distance between them, apparently still wary of what happened last week between them.</p><p>The relationship between them had been strained and cold following Ikki's obvious disagreement with Lin's offered help in taking care of her father. She had expressed her mind about Lin's business with their family, questioning her responsibilities in her family.</p><p>It ended ugly and when the earthbender had gone home, Meelo started accusing her of being ungrateful when Lin was just trying to help. Meelo's admiration for the earthbender had never faltered and he was quick to defend her. It bothered Ikki that none of her siblings seemed to think that their father's ex is in their house everyday, well until Ikki voiced her opinion and now Lin will just come over if she is called to help.</p><p>It is also the reason why her father is always in distress, asking for the earthbender every hour and it took a lot of Ikki's patience to not shake her father awake that his wife is there, who will take care of her. Ikki is not like her sister Jinora, who's calm and patient, or determined and a leader like Meelo and she doesn't have Rohan's charisma.</p><p>The two of them walked in a complete silence, the sounds of their footwear against the rough ground is the only noise between them. When they reached the pavilion where the old airbender sat, he opened his eyes when he felt them coming. Tenzin's face immediately brightened up at the sight of the woman.</p><p>"Lin." Tenzin breathed, almost gasping as he jumped to greet the earthbender. Ikki winced at her father's display, imagining her mother's sad eyes and trembling chin as she watched from afar.</p><p>"Hey Baldy." Ikki heard Lin said, her voice hinted with a teasing and playful tone. "Your daughter said that you're not eating or drinking."</p><p>Tenzin was too happy to hear the concern in the woman's voice. He engulfed Lin in a hug. "I'm glad you're here. I missed you so much, love."</p><p>It was now Lin's turn to wince at his pet name for her. She shot Ikki an apology but the young airbender just shrugged and went to place the bowl of vegetable soup on the bench.</p><p>"Ikki brought you some soup, isn't that nice?" Lin guided the prancing man to the bench. "Come on, Tenz. You need to eat."</p><p>"Of course, dear. Have you eaten yet? The police headquarters must be so busy today. I hope they're not giving you a hard time." Tenzin furrowed his eyebrow, squinting his eyes at the dark bruise on Lin's arm. "Are you hurt? Where'd you get this? Lin, I told you many times that you have to be careful. The position of Chief of Police is not going anywhere and I know how much you want it but you need to take care of yourself."</p><p>Lin frowned. She's been the Chief of Police for over three decades and it took her another second to realize that Tenzin's mindset is from over thirty years ago. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."</p><p>"I'm serious, Lin. What good is the Chief of Police position if you're neglecting your health?"</p><p>Lin rolled her eyes. "Tenzin."</p><p>"Lin." Tenzin sighed before rubbing his face. "Let's not fight, please. We barely see each other because you're busy with the police and I'm busy with the acolytes."</p><p>"You're right." Lin relented while waving her hand. "Enough about me, you need to eat this."</p><p>"You haven't eaten yet, have you?" Tenzin accepted the bowl from Lin's hands but frowned. Tenzin faced the airbender with a distraught look. "Excuse me, Acolyte? What's your name again? Oh wait, don't tell me. I know your name."</p><p>Ikki looked up at him with hopeful eyes, mouth slightly agape as the anticipation grew. Tenzin thought for a second before his eyes brightened up. "Pema! Your name is Pema, right?"</p><p>Ikki felt her heart crack at the disappointment. Her own father forgot her but remembers his ex. Ikki felt the rage choking her. "I'm Ikki." She struggled to say with the cry blocking her throat. It wasn't really a surprise for her father to mistake her as her mother, after all, Ikki grew up to resemble her mother in every way.</p><p>"Ah yes, forgive me, Acolyte Ikki. Lin, she's the one who's been helping me around the island, along with the other acolytes, I forgot her name. I think the name's Jinora? Isn't it funny that she has the same name that I want to give to our child?" Tenzin was rambling and with every word, Ikki felt her heart shattering in a million pieces.</p><p>Lin must've sensed it because she put a hand on Tenzin's arm. "Tenzin, don't."</p><p>Tenzin let out a frustrated sigh. "There you are again, avoiding the topic. We've been together for thirteen years now and yet you're still ignoring it."</p><p>'Tenzin, if you don't stop talking, I'll throw that soup in your face." Lin said sternly.</p><p>Tenzin just huffed before looking at Ikki. "Can you get her some food? She hasn't eaten yet."</p><p>Ikki was startled, Lin too and fortunately, the older woman was quick to jump to her protection. "I can get it." Lin answered but before Tenzin could protest, Lin had grabbed Ikki and walked away before the poor girl could burst into tears.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Ikki. But you must understand that your father is not doing this on purpose, he's sick and it's making him confused, okay?" Lin tried to comfort the airbender but it only made her cry harder. "He loves you."</p><p>Ikki nodded and she felt like she's a kid again. "I should go. I have a lot of papers to finish. You can handle dad."</p><p>Lin nodded before stepping aside to let the girl walk back inside the house.</p><p>"That wasn't nice, Tenz. You need to treat her nicely next time." Ikki heard Lin say to her father. As much as she wanted to stay and listen, she had a lot of papers to approve and a mother to console. She peaked around the corner and saw Lin nudged Ikki's father with the spoon to which the man accepted before finally eating.</p><p>Ikki hadn't been able to convince her father to eat and she doesn't have Jinora's patience to stay and try to convince their father to eat but even then, Jinora is also having a hard time persuading Tenzin to eat. But when it comes to Lin, Tenzin will happily accept the food and eat.</p><p>With a defeated sigh, Ikki trudges inside the main house to only see her mother peeking through the window to where her husband and the Chief of Police are seated. "Mom." Ikki said softly, approaching her mother with comforting hands.</p><p>"I'm okay, Ikki. I'm okay. I'm just happy that your father is eating." Pema wistfully said as she squeezed her daughter's hands. "I'm glad Lin is here to help. Your father's been uneasy these past few days so it's nice to see him calm."</p><p>Ikki was torn between her duties and comforting her mother but decided that the stupid papers can wait and so she stayed with her mother as they watch Lin and Tenzin together from the window.</p><p>"Mom?" Ikki played with her finger, suddenly embarrassed but the curiosity pushed her to ask questions. "What happened between the three of you?" Pema looked surprised at her questions. "I know Lin and dad dated before you two got together but I don't really understand the deal or why this." The airbender waved her hand around.</p><p>Pema wiped her face before facing her daughter. "You father and Lin, they were more than just boyfriend and girlfriend, they were partners."</p><p>"And you're his soulmate." Ikki scoffed.</p><p>Pema nodded, a small smile in tugging her lips. "Yes, yes, Ikki. I believe that your father and I are soulmates or else we wouldn't have the four of you." The woman tried to joke but it only brought tears in both of their eyes. "But Lin is his friend, his best friend...his life partner."</p><p>Ikki raised her eyebrows, genuinely curious and disturbed at the same time. "Life partner? Isn't that supposed to be you? I mean, you're his wife, soulmate, love of his life?"</p><p>"Oh Ikki, love is very mysterious and even now, I'm still learning." Pema smiled as she turned to watch the two people in the pavilion. They can see and hear Tenzin laughing like nothing is wrong and Lin teasing him, Ikki had almost forgotten the sound of her father's laugh and Lin's playfulness was something foreign yet familiar to her. "I never told you that they were still together when I confessed my feelings to your father. Lin was mad but I didn't realize it at first. I was so in love with your father that I forgot that there is a woman who will get hurt."</p><p>Ikki listened to her mother as she sat there with open ears and heart. "They grew up together and were around each other for all of the important moments in their lives. And no one was really surprised that one day, they just started dating. People assumed that the two of them will eventually get married and have family but you see, Lin doesn't wan-"</p><p>"Want kids. We all know that, Mom. Lin is career-oriented and Dad is family-oriented, that's why they broke up." Ikki butted in.</p><p>Pema nodded. "Yes, that's why they broke up and soon your father and I started dating then the next year, we got married and had your sister Jinora. We moved too fast and Lin was hurt and embarrassed at the situation. People were surprised when they broke up but they were even more surprised that a simple acolyte would be Tenzin's wife."</p><p>"Don't do that. Don't make it sound like you're a lesser woman to Lin. Stop thinking like that." Ikki scolded her mother softly, offering a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"I guess age really does come with wisdom, huh?" Pema chuckled before sighing as her eyes landed on the pavilion where Lin sat on the ground with Tenzin's head on her lap. "Lin was his first everything and she holds a place in his heart that even I can't replace. Your father loves Lin very much and she loves him too."</p><p>"Then why did you stay if you know that he loves her?" Ikki asked quietly.</p><p>"Because I love your father and I know your father loves me in a way he can." Pema breathes as tears roll down her eyes.</p><p>"But you're his wife." Ikki said pitifully as her voice lowered, her heart breaking.</p><p>"Ikki, dear. Someday you'll realize that life partners are better than soulmates. It's one thing I learned in all the years I spent beside your father. We're married, yes, but I'm not your father's best friend. He will never tell me the embarrassing things in his life, his secrets and dreams, like how he told Lin, and I've long accepted that."</p><p>Ikki sniffled, wiping her eyes with her cloak.</p><p>"We may be soulmates but Lin is his life partner and she will always be his companion. I can't compete with that." Pema gave her daughter a smile and Ikki can clearly see that her mother is sincere.</p><p>"Someday you'll realize that love is not just rainbow and sunsets but roses with thorns. Love is understanding and giving way. That's what love is." Pema ended before looking over the window where the former couple are fast asleep in the pavilion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>